


f a u x.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: love in three parts [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: alaska loved katya.alaska loves katya.alaska will always love katya.(longer than the word count tells you)





	f a u x.

alaska loved katya

it was

_l       o      n      g_

and drawn

out

like her

_d r a w l_

but

short and

_s_

_w_

_e_

_e_

_t._

she’s a

_s             a                 e_

_n               k_

in the

_grass_

and she

won’t back

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n._

*

alaska loves katya

_p a i n_

has gone

into it

but its

_c_

_a_

_l_

_m_

and collected

like

_y          o         g         a_

and those

_a      n      t       i    -     d      e      p    r     e     s      a     n     t    s_

she has

to take.

she

_l_

_o_

_v_

_e_

_s_

her like

she loved

weed and alcohol

like they

used to

make her

_f                     e                         e                     l_

spaced out.

*

alaska will always love katya

she knows

it will

never work

out.

her

_c h e r r y_

_c h a p s t i c k_

sticks to

her lips

in the

_f_

_a_

_u_

_x_

kiss

they shared.

alaska isn’t

_d u m b_

she knows

she doesn’t

love her

_t_

_o_

_o_

she knows

she will

never

_w_

_i_

_n._


End file.
